


Nessun altro fine

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Nome sul forum e/o sito: AtobeTezukaTitolo: Nessun altro finePrompt utilizzato/i: anelloFandom: Kuroko no basketPersonaggio/i: Midorima ShintarouRating: verdeGenere: generale, shounen-ai velatissimoAvvertimenti: Missing Moment





	Nessun altro fine

Midorima non sapeva dire perché fosse tanto attratto dall’oggetto che intravedeva con la coda dell’occhio poco distante da lui, sarà che a uno sguardo veloce gli sembrava familiare, ma con molta probabilità era solo una sua sensazione. Sicuramente era una delle tante cianfrusaglie che uno dei partecipanti al torneo o uno spettatore aveva perso, ma poteva essere comunque qualche oggetto prezioso e in quel caso sapeva di doverlo portare alla polizia.  
Quando si avvicinò abbastanza da mettere bene a fuoco le immagini, si rese conto che quello era l’anello che Kagami usava come ciondolo.  
«Scommetto che non si sarà nemmeno accorto di averlo perso»  
Cosa perdeva o non perdeva Kagami non gliene poteva fregare di meno, d'altronde loro due cosa avevano in comune se non essere rivali? Non avevano nulla da spartire tranne il fatto di essersi ritrovati diverse volte l’uno contro l’altro sul campo da basket, allora perché qualcosa gli impediva di lasciare correre tutto? Il tiratore non era in grado di comprendere a fondo cosa in quell’istante gli stesse succedendo, era così strano da sfidare addirittura il bizzarro, lui voleva fare qualcosa per Kagami: ridicolo!  
Prese il ciondolo in mano nella mera speranza di gettarglielo con forza in faccia e rinfacciargli della sua sbadataggine e già che c’era lo avrebbe messo anche in guardia su Akashi, ma non aveva nessun altro fine, proprio nessuno.


End file.
